<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the color of my blood by foggys_cupcake_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449384">You're the color of my blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl'>foggys_cupcake_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, New Year's Fluff, OT3, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tender Sex, Three-way Marriage, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, holiday fluff, of a sort, seriously y'all this is So Soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy New Year's Eve, Credence Barebone sheds the last restraints of his past and becomes Credence Graves Grindelwald.</p><p>(Companion piece/prequel to "See the world you've brought to life.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, gellert grindelwald/original percival graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the color of my blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gellert would have planned something special (or, more accurately, let Percy plan something special while he hung around and intermittently messed up the plans while trying to make them way too extravagant) but in the end, ultimately, Credence shyly admitted he didn’t really want it to be a big flashy occasion. He just wanted to belong to them both, and that made perfect sense, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed time to come around to the idea, too, that he was allowed to ask for things he wanted. Not just for that night, but for their marriage and their life together in general. Credence had been denied a lot over the course of his still fairly-short life, and it tore at Gellert’s heart every time to hear him timidly begin a request with, “Could we maybe…never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your day,” Gellert reminded him over and over. And when that didn’t seem to sink in: “You get to call the shots this time, understand? We want you to have everything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t just be about me,” Credence insisted in a whisper, his eyes glued uncomfortably to the floor, hands gripping the edge of the couch cushions. “It’s supposed to be about…all of us, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy, sensing where he was needed as he always did, sat down beside him. “Sweetheart, we had our time,” he told Credence as he reassuringly stroked his back. “We did this our way once already. We want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy with what we do when you marry into our family, okay? You deserve that much, at least, after everything you’ve been through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence finally seemed to understand, because he dropped his face into Percy’s shoulder and let out a few shaking sobs, clinging like a frightened octopus, apparently fully overwhelmed at the idea that he was allowed this, that he could have things </span>
  <em>
    <span>his way</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert waited until he’d quieted to ask again, “So what is it exactly that you want, lovely? And don’t you hold back now,” he added, “because we’re going to carry out your instructions to the letter, so you best be honest…now, tell us everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a quivering, tentative smile, Credence did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did it on New Year’s Eve. Rented a snowy idyllic cottage in the woods and drove up the morning of, and spent the whole day making preparations: putting up all the sparkly decorations Credence wanted, fixing the food for their celebratory dinner, and of course making sure they had all the paperwork. That was the important part. The paperwork. Without that all of this was strictly symbolic. But with it, well. That was how Credence would really, truly be part of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sun dipped low and long shadows filled the room, it was time. They sat together on the floor in front of the fireplace, all three of them, with his adoption certificate (only a copy, there was another back in the safe in their apartment), his baptism certificate, and all the papers he’d actually need to sign. And in the center of it all was a little black velvet box, so conspicuous a spotlight may well have shone on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert watched with an anticipation he hadn’t known he would feel as Credence picked up the pen. “I’m ready,” he said, looking at both Percy and Gellert in turn, his dark eyes shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy reached out and squeezed the hand that wasn’t holding the pen. “And we’re ready for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence nodded and took a deep breath. “I want to be with you. Both of you.” He looked at them again, the depth of emotion in his eyes suddenly almost startling. “I want to belong to you. For as long as you want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll never stop wanting you,” Percy promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert reached over to stroke a loose lock of Credence’s silky hair. “We want you to belong to us too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein schatz.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pet name seemed to unlock something in Credence, because all at once his eyes welled over. But Gellert knew him well enough to know by now that these were happy tears. Credence smiled, sniffed, wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Sorry,” he murmured, looking back down to the papers on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, sweetheart.” Percy scooted a little closer. “You be as emotional as you want. This is a big deal. We understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert caught his eye, and in silent agreement they carefully moved around the spread of papers on the floor and each took one side so that Credence was safely between them, could be touched by both at the same time, could draw strength from them as this process continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another deep breath Credence reached down and signed the first of the papers. Gellert saw Percy lean his head over on Credence’s shoulder as they went on, signing and filling out and dating the papers. These precious forms would give Credence as much legal standing in their marriage as the unimaginative law would allow. Now, all three of them were named as recipients in each other’s wills, both Gellert and Percy were named as emergency contacts at Credence’s college and work (and he was named as a contact for both of them), and he had been added to their advance directives as power of attorney and they had been added to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like a marriage certificate, certainly. But it was what they had. And as long as that much could be done, well, it was what they’d have to live with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the last paper had been signed Gellert, who couldn’t resist throwing in a little more flare for the occasion, asked him, “Do you take us as your…not exactly lawfully wedded husbands, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence laughed at that. “Yeah. Yeah, I do,” he said, and Gellert rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead. He picked up the adoption and baptism certificates and, with a quick smile at Percy and Gellert, he tossed the papers into the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been the part of the ceremony Credence had anticipated the most. A symbolic renunciation of what he was in the past, and a way of separating out that from what he was now. The broken, abused Credence Barebone who endured full immersion baptism and let his adoptive mother torture him with his belt was no more; Credence Graves Grindelwald, who had two men by his side ready to protect him no matter what, had taken his rightful place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy picked up the thin little gold band, pressed a quick kiss to the cool metal, and handed it off to Gellert, who did the same thing before handing it back to Credence. He slid it on with an air of triumph and held his hand up, looking at the firelight reflected in the golden surface. “It’s done,” he said softly, as if he didn’t quite believe it. “Fuck. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy tucked his head into the crook of Credence’s neck. Gellert wrapped an arm around Credence’s waist and held on tightly. They stayed like that for a long, comfortably silent moment. Gellert kissed Credence’s forehead, then leaned around him to look at Percy. “Shall we begin the celebrations, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s,” Percy agreed, and looked to Credence. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence let them stand up and pull him up to his feet. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He couldn’t stop looking at that little band around his finger and smiling, and damn if it didn’t make Gellert’s heart sing like a character in a Disney movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The “party” after the ceremony, as per Credence’s request, involved a lot of board games, the corny New York Ballet version of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Nutcracker</span>
  </em>
  <span> (the one with Macaulay Culkin…Gellert could have screamed but oh well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> told Credence they’d do everything he wanted), and of course plentiful cake and champagne. All right, so it was Costco cake and the champagne was pink and $7 a bottle, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe for a moment Gellert met his other husband’s eyes and they both cringed at how very…college birthday party…the whole thing felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Who cares,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gellert decided as he watched Credence lick frosting off his fork with an expression of pure bliss on his pretty face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who cares if it’s cheap cake and cheaper alcohol, who cares if this is the worst version of </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Nutcracker</span>
  <em>
    <span> ever filmed. Who the hell cares?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert drew Credence into his lap and fed him bites of warehouse cake with the rapture of a man allowed to kiss the feet of his chosen deity. He could feel Percy’s eyes on them, could see the other man was trying not to laugh as Gellert insisted on spoon-feeding Credence through the rest of the movie. And he could laugh all he wanted, but later on when they played Monopoly Gellert knew for a fact that the usually fairly-competitive Percy very deliberately allowed Credence to steamroller him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert had never known Percy to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> an opponent win before. But he saw the way Percy looked at Credence and knew exactly what was going on: Percy was desperately in love. And Gellert had to admit he was in pretty deep himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said as the clock inched closer to midnight and Credence, made pliant and easy by champagne and food and plenty of gentle cuddles, began to get sleepy. “Let’s show him the bedroom. You’ll like this a lot, Cree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all went to the bedroom and Gellert watched, barely able to contain his excitement, as Credence saw for the first time what they had done: the whole room had been transformed into a blanket fort, with flowy sheets and strands of holiday lights hung from the ceiling and a nest of cushions, pillows, and the softest blankets available on the king-size bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence stared at it for a few moments, his eyes wide, his lips parted in a soft gasp. “Oh! Is this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your wedding night,” Gellert confirmed, his heart swelling at the look of utter delight on Credence’s face. “We’ll have you in here, precious. If you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence’s eyes went even wider. He looked almost afraid, tears clinging to his lovely long lashes as his lower lip trembled, and he gripped the front of Gellert’s shirt as if he were about to fall over. “I…I’d like that,” he managed in a tiny voice, and then gasped in delight as Gellert scooped him up off his feet and carried him over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy caught up to them and joined Gellert in undressing Credence, unwrapping the best gift that the two older men had ever received. “We want to be making love to you,” he told Credence, stroking a hand across the boy’s sensitive belly and making him shiver, “at the exact stroke of midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start off the new year with a bang,” Gellert quipped, and Percy rolled his eyes. “But yes,” he added, tenderly stroking Credence’s bare chest and relishing in the feeling of the soft skin under his hands, “we’d like to do just that, so…may we have you, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence nodded, eyes already fluttering shut in pleasure as both of his husbands, still fully clothed, lay down beside hm, each stroking the curve of a delicate waist. “We want to make you feel good, sweetheart,” Percy crooned softly as he stroked Credence’s bare hip and made him twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Gellert agreed, pressing a line of tender kisses up the side of Credence’s neck as he moaned and writhed beneath them. “We want to spoil you, you sweet thing. We want you to have everything you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he said it, his hands were still busy on Credence, undressing him completely, stroking his soft skin, exploring all of the secret little places to touch that melted Credence into a puddle, and on the last word he delivered a nip to Credence’s neck that set him squirming, and that was the end of coherent speech for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert loved this, loved the moments he got to spend with both of his lovers—his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husbands</span>
  </em>
  <span> now—and tonight was no different, except perhaps a little extra special. They didn’t all three have sex together often; Credence tended to get a little overwhelmed when he had more than one partner. But tonight, they tried it. Tonight it just felt wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have all three of them in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, sweetheart?” Percy whispered as Credence writhed in his lap, lost in the pleasure as Percy teased him and just barely stroked him, until the poor  thing was trembling, ready to start begging for release. “Do you want one of us to go, because I can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Credence breathed. ‘No, I want—I want you both. I love you both. I don’t know if I want—if I can handle more than one of you at once, but I want you both </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe we can take turns, just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out,” Percy promised him, while Gellert continued to kiss him all over. They were gentle but unyielding, and it was short work to make Credence melt into the space between Gellert and Percy. Very short work indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Credence lay between them again, exchanging alternated kisses with them both, fairly quivering with pleasure as they both touched him gently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> gently, letting him have as much time as he needed to enjoy it, to bathe in the sensations they were making his body feel. He trusted them both absolutely and it made Gellert feel strong, protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex hadn’t always been like this. The first time Gellert and Percy had tried to make love to their new partner, Credence had been too afraid to do much more than watch the two of them. It took a while for him to be comfortable enough with them both to do anything more than that, but now…now he lay there pliant and soft and so, so ready to be touched, to be loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made love like that eventually, Credence clinging to Percy like a koala bear as he slipped inside and made Percy groan in pleasure while Gellert held on tight to them both. Watching his two husbands take their pleasure from each other worked him up to the height of need very quickly, and hearing their soft, appreciative sighs as he cleaned them up afterwards was very rewarding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all three of them were spent Gellert laughed softly as he drew Credence down between them, so he could be held close all night long. “You’re ours now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein schatz.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded Credence. “Stuck with us for life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or until you get tired of us,” a sleepy Percy reminded them practically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Percy’s face before leaning up to kiss Gellert. “I’ll never get tired of you two. Not ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert had to laugh as he looked at the clock on the wall. “Guess what, you two, it’s 12:02 AM. Happy new year to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credence hummed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the blankets, deeper into their shared embrace. “Start of my first year as a married man,” he sighed happily. “Mmm. I could get used to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better, my heart, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gellert crooned as he wrapped an arm tight around both of his husbands. “Because I’m never letting you go. Either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, fireworks began to pop and sizzle in the distance. All over, they knew, partygoers would be popping bottles of champagne, lovers sharing a midnight kiss, poppers shooting off, children shrieking with the joy of being able to stay up so late. Like any other New Year’s Eve, the ball would have dropped in Times Square, confetti would be flying, pop singers belting out their song of choice to ring in the new year. Perfectly ordinary, all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for the three newlyweds curled up in a glittering blanket fort in a vacation cabin, it was anything but an ordinary New Year’s. Because they had each other, and it was comfortable yet still </span>
  <em>
    <span>new,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Gellert was so happy watching the two men he so loved drift off to sleep in his presence that to close his eyes was unthinkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d done it, he thought as he watched Credence’s delicate face slowly relax into deep sleep. Credence was theirs. He would never again know the feeling of being unloved, unwanted, of his feelings and needs not mattering to the people who ought to have cared for him. He was theirs and it had happened on his terms, in exactly the way he had asked for it to come to pass. He was theirs, and he had made the choice to </span>
  <em>
    <span>become</span>
  </em>
  <span> theirs, and even though the stupid, ordinary, unimaginative laws made it impossible for him to become their husband in the eyes of the state, that hardly mattered. Not tonight anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was Credence’s wedding night, and as far as Gellert was concerned, as long as the newest member of the family was happy, well. He and Percy had done their jobs, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, my loves,” he murmured, reaching out and stroking a stray lock of hair from Credence’s eyes, then reaching over to run his fingertips down Percy’s arm, before he finally closed his eyes and let himself slip into the sweetest dreams he’d ever had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>